Immortal Flame
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: My name is Bella Swan and I an eternally seventeen, through no choice of my own. Bella spots someone interesting and decide's to find out what feeling mortal really is. Rated for Language and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella Swan. I am eternally seventeen, through no choice of my own. I am alone and I like it that way. I'm very strange. Other than the obvious ~Immortal~. I'm strange even for an immortal. You see rather than just being a Vampire that didn't seem to be enough for the sick bastards that changed me. Oh No. I'm also a Kunoichi. Sounds strange right? Well your right. Probably will be the last time in being right when your dealing with me. That I can tell you here and now. I'm just travelling at the moment. I don't need people. I just take whatever missions I can get. I'm particularly fond of assassinations. I don't kill like a Kunoichi. I kill like a Vampire. Not that the people that hire me care. They just care that the people I was hired to kill are dead. Which they always are. What? Did you expect me to be a goody-goody only-drinks-from-animals shitty Vampnoichi (My term). No Chance sweetie. Animals taste like Shit. People are the best. Especially Ninja. Chakra infused blood tastes just Oh So Sweet. My latest catch was lovely. She was Hyuuga by the taste of her. I knew she wasn't from the main branch as she wasn't that strong and those from the main branch taste different. But still. I suppose I had better get out of Fire Country now. Before I have the entire Hyuuga Clan on my back. Peh. Pathetic Humans. Wait. What's that noise. Sounds like footsteps. A snack? Nope.

"Isabella Swan? Swan! Get your ass out here now!" Its her. Goddammit. I had hoped to be outta here before she realised it was me who killed the Hyuuga. I stepped out the bush with my hands in the air. No point in running.

"Swan what have I told you?" She asked, turning to me and placing her hands on her hips. I refused to looked ashamed.

"Her fault. She walked right into me. I hadn't eaten in days. What did you want me to do?" I asked, staring right back at her luminous Green eyes. She huffed. I had won. I love being able to lie with a straight face. Whoop

"Try and be less obvious?" She said, her voice suggesting and calm. I looked at her with eyes that could only be described as I'm-A-Fucking-Vampnoichi-Dip-Shit.

"Good point. This is you." She sighed, catching onto my silent message. I rolled my eye's before looking back at her.

"Look. Whaddya want Pinky. I need to get out of here. Or the Idiot Hyuuga's are gonna find me. I can't beat them all and you know it so just get to your point." I said in a flat voice. Like I said. I needed to go.

"People in the village are getting suspicious. Not of me. But they think that there is a traitor in the village who is telling the 'killer'..." She looked pointedly at me and I rolled my eyes again

"...Vital information about the people that are being killed. So you'd better get outta here quick Swan. And not come back for a long long while." She finished. I looked at her before bursting out laughing. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"You think I didn't know that Pinky. I was leaving when you came you Fucking Dip-Shit. I'll see you around." I said, before jumping into the tree's still chortling. That woman was the dumbest smart person I knew. She could be incredibly perceptive and intelligent but quite often she missed what was right under her nose. I froze. Speaking of right under my nose. I smelt some more Nin. Three Shinobi, A source of Chakra that seemed muted so I couldn't tell if it was Male or Female and a Kunoichi. Call me sexist but I preferred Female prey. I leapt down a few branches, masking my Chakra perfectly, to take a closer look. As I knew there was the three Shinobi and the Kunoichi along with a box that was emitting a small amount of Chakra. A while behind them was five more signatures. All of them Male. I followed the group as one by one the split away to fight the other Shinobi until only the Kunoichi remained with the box. I smiled. If she could fight she would be fun to kill later. Her fight seemed over. She looked about dead. That did it. No Man was gonna take my prey away. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow I jumped down and scooped the Kunoichi into my arms. He stood there for a moment.

"Bye you Idiot Shinobi." I said, sticking my tongue out at him (I know it was immature but it was funny), before taking off into the tree's with the now unconscious Kunoichi. The Shinobi tried to follow but I was faster than him. Natural Vamp + Chakra = Insanely sweet speed. I took the Kunoichi to a cave and lay her on the floor, blocking my nose from the smell of her blood by not breathing. I was gonna kill her when she was a full strength. It would be more fun that way and besides. I wasn't hungry. Yet. I set about bandaging her, using scraps from my pants, which were mainly shredded anyway. I remembered to wash the wound (Nearby Stream) before bandaging and I will admit I did a pretty good job. She didn't stir for ages. Man I forgot how much Humans slept. I didn't miss sleep. Didn't do much of it even when I was human. Now that she was bandaged I had the chance to take a good look at her. I did just that. She was skinny but not a stick like Pinky. She was tall as well, about my height actually. I wasn't exactly tall for my age but I wasn't fucking small either. Her flaming red hair was matted with blood, not hers, but I could still smell the underlying note of shampoo. Hmm. Orchids and Fire Seed. Unusual. She had a pouch at her side that was open. I remembered her using a flute to fight. That was probably still at the scene of the fight. There was no chance that she would be awake before I got back so I ran to go and get it. When I got back, as I predicted she was still fast asleep. Jeez. Either she was knocked out worse than I realised (Which I highly doubted), she has never slept before or she was one Fucking lazy bitch. Just as I had finished that thought she stirred before sitting up.

"Where the fuck am I?" She asked almost immediately, her voice not even groggy. I tossed her flute up and down a little before saying,

"A cave, just outside of Fire Country. Now shut the Fuck up I just saved your Pathetic Ass Bitch." I said, secretly happy that she was so fierce. Man this was gonna be fun.

"Gimme back my fuckin' flute. Jeez your paler than Kimimaro. And that bastard is fucking pale." I looked at her as she started to sit up. Weren't my fault I was pale. Side affect of a) being a Vampnoichi and b) your mum being part Albino. I just Hn-ed but still didn't give her back her flute. She glared daggers at me. The sight was just to comical. She had no idea how dangerous I was but she was glaring daggers at me. I stood and walked slowly towards her before crouching next to her sitting form.

"You have no Idea who your dealing with Kunoichi. Think yourself lucky that I fed yesterday and that I'm planning on letting you heal before I have some 'fun' with you." I said in a mummer and I closed my mouth around the shell of her ear. I felt her shiver and smirked before moving away. She looked at me, the fire still in her eyes. I had picked well this time. This one might actually give me a run for my money.

"Good girl." I said, petting her head in a patronizing and most probably annoying manner. She glared up at me and I laughed. This made her look slightly worried but not enough to make her stop glaring.

"My Team'll come and find me. Then your Fucking dead." She said, smirking slightly. This made me laugh again, only this time that laugh was spiteful and sadistic.

"Your teams dead Hellfire. Every. Single. One. Except perhaps whatever was in the box." She looked at me again, her hazel orbs sinking deep into my red ones. She looked confused but not worried.

"Hellfire?" She asked me. I removed my hand from her head and sat next to her. She didn't flinch but I could smell the fear on her. To be quite honest it excited me. To know that I had this Hellfire scared. I smirked sadistically.

"Thats what your like. Feisty and hot." I stated, as if commenting on the weather. I hadn't realised the truth behind my statement until I said it but I didn't let it bother me. She, however, turned a deep shade of red, almost enough to match her hair.

"You hungry?" I asked, suddenly changing the subject. She jumped, as though someone had just thrown a Kunai in through the cave door, before nodding. I smiled again before leaping out of the cave and down the mountain.

"This should be interesting." I thought as I ran back up to collect my hostage.


	2. Chapter 2

I carried the Kunoichi to the nearest town that WAS NOT in Fire Country. I may be immortal but I don't want to prove that point thank you very fucking much. I put her down near a stream so that she could wash the blood out of her hair. She did and I smirked as I saw her clean for the first time. She looked ~And I bet that if I could I would have blushed for thinking this~ hot. I picked her up again and ran for the town. I put her down by the gate and wrapped one hand around her waist.

"Just so you don't get any idea's Hellfire. I ain't gonna let you get away." _Or fall over._ I added silently. I steered her to a diner that sold Tempura. She ordered the biggest thing on the menu and several of the smaller things as well.

"You know I don't eat right Hellfire?" I said, my hand was now resting on her thigh, one move and I could break her leg. She nodded before diving into one of the smaller dishes. Jeez this girl could fucking eat. It took her about half an hour to eat everything she ordered. The entire time I watched her, while glancing round at everyone else to make sure that no-one could be of any threat to me. She burped causing me to look back at her.

"You finished?" I asked her. She nodded and I paid before steering her out of the restaurant by her waist. I took her outside the town before picking her up again and running back to the cave. She was silent the entire time. I wondered what she was thinking but I didn't ask. I didn't really care. I was just waiting for her to be back at full strength so that I can kill her and eat her. I sat her back in the cave and she didn't say anything for a looong fucking time. Jeez and I thought I wasn't a fucking people person. She looked up at me and suddenly asked,

"Why?" I looked at her

"Why what Hellfire?" I asked. Smirking.

"Why did you rescue me?" She asked. I knew what she had meant the first time but I had decided to humour her.

"You smelt tasty." I said with a shrug. She hid her fear well but little shifts she made were giving her away. Almost unnoticable to humans but it was basically screaming at me.

"I wanna fight you at full strength. It'll be fun. You'll loose but still..." I trailed off with a smirk. She gulped and my smirk grew wider.

"You'll be safe for a few days Hellfire. I promise." I said, bending down next to her and poking her in the arm.

"My name is Fucking Tayuya." She hissed at me. I smirked again.

"Why Hello Fucking Tayuya. My name is Bella." I said in a polite tone. My mum had taught me manners before I had eaten her. Tayuya glared at me and I actually smiled. It was a little one but it was an actual smile.

"Sleep time for the human." I said, pushing her down so that she was lying. She glared at me.

"What? You need to sleep if your gonna recover." I said with a shrug. She glared at me one last time before closing her eyes. I sat nearby, fiddling around with her flute, trying to play it. I used to be really good but decades out of practice had made me very rusty. I blew a few notes experimentally before launching into a beautiful melody that I was just making up from scratch on the spot. I heard a rustle and looked over to Tayuya without stopping playing. She had rolled over to face me, her eye's open but sleepy. I changed the melody a bit to be a bit more of a lullaby and she drifted off. I stopped playing and smirked down at her sleeping figure. When was the last time I had made someone that happy? A long long time ago. I hate to admit ~As in really really really really hated to admit this~ but it felt... good. I settled myself comfortably on the rock and resigned myself to watching her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tayuya slept right the way through all of the night. I watched her sleep for the most part but at one point I had smelt a drunk woman staggering through the forest. I needed to be full to resist Tayuya's bleeding injuries so I leapt down and was back within two minutes. The woman didn't even have chance to scream. Tayuya woke up just after dawn. I redressed her wound's using the clothes from the woman I had drank from this morning. Tayuya smiled and thanked me quietly but there was no fooling my ears. I smirked and she blushed.

"What were you playing last night? I didn't recognise it." She said after I had finished with the bandaging and moved away.

"I dunno. I just made it up as I went along really." I said, shrugging. I was still trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling of caring that I had felt last night.

"You hungry again?" I asked, needing to get off the subject. She nodded and readied herself for another insanely high speed run. This time I grabbed my pack as well. I was gonna find us a hotel for us. Tayuya would heal faster in a bed. I ran her down to the town and supported her with the arm around the waist again. I was painfully aware of the pulse beating under my fingers and also as aware of how comfortable she was around me. Even Pinky wasn't this easy with me. She leant into me as we walked. She even at one point rested one of her hands on top of my one that was on her waist. I pretended not to notice but I knew that if I could I would be blushing redder than her hair. Instead of Tempura this time I decided to take her for Ramen and Sake. She drank like a fish. I swear to Fucking God I had never seen someone drink so much. My hand this time was on her arm but it was casually stroking up and down. I felt her shudder a few times as I did this but I ignored it other than to smirk at her a few times. When she had finished eating again I led her away but instead of going towards the gate I headed towards the posher more exclusive part of town.

"Now then Hellfire. You are a posh princess and I am your exclusive guard. So please. Look like a princess all pretty and demure and keep the swearing to a none." I hissed at Tayuya. She looked at me confused but the glare I shot her was enough to shut up the strongest of Nin. And it did it's job spectacularly well. We walked into a comfortable looking hotel and Tayuya straightened up and tried to look Regal while I removed my hand from her waist and pressed it to her shoulder. She probably could break the grip if she wanted to but she didn't. She held her head high but didn't act snooty, thank heavens.

"Welcome to Inuisha. How many rooms would you like?" Said the woman as she walked in wearing a Kimono.

"One please..." The woman pulled out a log book and I shook my head.

"I'm sure you'll understand that this is a matter of absolute secrecy. This Lady here is a Valuable asset and the daughter of a very rich man. I am her protector. I'm sure you understand." I said, my voice polite and lilt. The woman looked shocked momentarily before putting the log book back under the desk. I gave her some notes. A fair bit more than the room would cost. Such was the price of secrecy.

"Here is your key." She said, handing me the key before bowing low and exiting. I left the entrance hall and walked straight down the hallway and opened out room. Only after I had closed the door did I release Tayuya.

"This should be better than that cave don't you think?" I asked her rhetorically, smirking at her reaction to the way I handled things downstairs. She sat down on the bed heavily. I sat on the desk that was on the other side of the room and smirked so widely it looked almost like a smile. She was silent for a while so I decided to get out her flute and started to play again. She relaxed again almost instantly. I smirked and stopped. She looked up at me with big brown eyes and the wave of emotions I felt wash over me was confusing but amazing. I moved at vampire speeds so that I was directly in front of her, forcing her to lean backwards on her hands. I pressed closer, inhaling her now familiar scent. She still smelled wonderful. I leant in and pressed my lips to hers gently. This surprised me more than the kiss. How gentle I was I mean. I pulled away after a minute and leapt out of the window and onto the roof. I didn't care that it was the middle of the day. There was no way that she was gonna escape and if I didn't get outta there I didn't know what I would do. I heard some light footsteps and looked around to see Tayuya jumping up to crouch next to me.

"Bel..." I cut her by picking her up and carrying her back into the room. She looked at me half indignantly and half still lusty.

"Will you stay inside. If anyone sees you..." I hissed, trailing off with a sigh. She lay her hand on my arm and I jumped at the intimate gesture.

"Stay in this room. I will know if you leave and if you do I won't hesitate to fucking kill you." I hissed, my voice dripping with malice and blood lust. I needed to hunt. Desperately. I jumped out of the window again and decided to go to a shady bar. In there I spotted a prostitute. I may prefer girls but even I wouldn't stoop that low. If I had to hunt like this I tended to go for the ones who would be potential rapists. I sat in the bar for a while, occasionally getting up to dance and making sure it looked silky smooth and provocative. Not like it mattered with my Vampnoichi beauty. I left after about half an hour and ~surprise surprise~ I was followed by what felt like three males at least one of them was a Shinobi. I smirked as I walked into a dimly lit alley. I loved looking innocent enough to fool them. The moment I entered the alley I was surrounded. This was to easy. It only took me a moment. I then jumped back onto the roof and ran back to the hotel. She hadn't left the room. It was still only morning and I didn't have anything else I needed to do so I had to go back. I hopped nimbly through the window and she jumped.

"Scare ya Hellfire?" I asked, smirking. Inside though my sated stomach was swirling. I could almost hear the blood swishing rhythmically in my body. Almost like a pulse. She went back to where she was before I had come back and didn't reply. I walked over to the desk that I had been sat on before and hoisted myself up. We sat like that for a while before Tayuya sat up.

"Bella...Why did you kiss me before?" The one fucking subject I would so much rather fucking avoid. I didn't answer and stopped looking at her. I heard her get up and sensed her coming closer. She stood right in front of me, making it impossible for me to look anywhere but her. She asked again and I shrugged. She poked me.

"Don't shrug at me Bella. You kissed me and now I wanna fucking know why." Jeez. You'd think she'd never been kissed before. Fuck. Maybe she hadn't. Shit. I had just stolen someone's first kiss.

"I wasn't... Was this...I don't know why Yuya. Was that your first...." I trailed off again She blushed. Shit it was. It was her fucking first kiss. Her last as well.

"You called me Yuya. Not Hellfire. Are you feeling alright Bella?" She asked, pressing her hand to my smooth forehead. To be completely honest. I didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

To be honest I didn't know. I was painfully aware that she still had her hand on my forehead. She leant closer and her breathing quickened. I had stopped breathing looooong ago.

"Bella..." That one word sprang me into action. I had made my choice. I wasn't going to kill her. I leant in again and kissed her. Not holding back this time. She kissed back just as happily and opened her mouth readily when I swept my tongue across her lips. I explored till I could hear her lungs straining for air. I pulled away and she breathed deeply, her eye's still half lidded. I glanced outside to find that it was darkening to night.

"Sleep." I said suddenly, causing her to jump again. I knew what I had to do but I didn't want her to be conscious of my decision just in case I got it wrong. She looked at me puzzled but did as she was told. I lay next to her, pulling her in closer to my marble body. I started to hum the song that I had been playing that night in the cave. Had it only been last night? She relaxed pretty quickly and soon she was sound asleep. I kept humming, not wanting this perfect moment to end. I waited till about midnight before leaning in to her neck. I whispered into her ear

"Yuya. Survive this. For me." She stirred slightly, mumbling something incoherent before settling back down. I pressed my lips against her neck and bit down. She woke with a scream. That was enough to make me pull back. I held my breath again, to resist the urge to bite again and again to kill her. She continued to scream and writhe around on the bed. I sat up next to her and started to hum again, stroking her flaming red hair. It settled her a bit but not much. I kept humming till she had stopped writhing. I knew that she was in agony as I remember the feeling myself. I stood and raced from the room. I needed to hunt before I killed her. I killed the first person I came across, not bothering who it was. I was back in the room after only five minutes. She was completely still on the bed, her red hair sprawled around her head in a fiery halo. I snorted. That was ironic. She was becoming a soulless demon and yet her hair portrayed her as an angel. She was to me though. She may be a Hellfire with some behavioural issues but deep deep (deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep) down inside her she was a good person. I suddenly felt bad for taking that away. Though if I hadn't have taken it away she would have died that day to that ignorant male shinobi who had failed to notice exactly how beautiful she was. She was writhing again. I knew had bad this must feel for her and wished with all my might that I could stop it. I knew that I couldn't but I wanted to. I started to hum again before grabbing her flute from the desk where I had left it and starting to play. I played straight through the three days, only stopping about half way through day three so that I could be right next to her when she woke up. I sat next to her combing her hair with my fingers. She looked pale but that was perfectly normal. Her eyelids flickered and I stopped stroking her hair. Her eye's opened and fixed themselves on me.

"Tayuya. Do you know who I am?" I asked hesitantly. If she didn't remember then...I didn't want to think like that.

"Bel? Why is my heart not beating? Am I dead? Is this Heaven?" The last question was so ridicules that I couldn't help but laugh. She looked at me with that same confused expression that she used to use. I started to laugh even harder.

"Bel? Why are you laughing?" I stopped laughing and turned sincerely to her.

"Are you sure you remember me?" Yuya nodded and I jumped on her, pining her to the bed. She looked up at me, first with fear in her eyes then with lust.

"If I'm sleeping then I never want to wake up." She said as I hovered above her. I smiled causing her to gasp.

"You smiled. Actually smiled. Not a smirk. And actual fucking smile. My god. I must be dreaming."

"Your not sleeping Hellfire. You'll never sleep again. Your a Vampnoichi now. Just like me." I told her before leaning down and kissing her again. I didn't have to hold back at all now since she was as strong as me. She kissed back just as roughly as I was. I trailed my fingers up and down her sides and she shivered. She tried to sit up and if she really wanted to she could have but I pushed her back down. She moaned as I stuck my hands up her top, none to gently. I wondered why her top was still on and decided to change that. I ripped it in half to expose her bra-clad chest. I pulled away from the kiss to lean down and bite down on one cloth covered nipple. She arched her back up to me and let out a deep throaty moan. I smirked again before ripping through the bra as well. Her nipple's were already as hard as rocks. I bit down again while using my hand to massage the other and letting the other one trail languidly downwards. My mouth followed my hand after switching to the other nipple and paying it just as much attention. Her unesicarry breathing was erratic and she was panting. I had reached the hem of her skirt. I looked up at her, my red eye's pleading.

"Please Bel..." She begged. I sat up and smirked.

"Please what Yuya?" I asked, teasing her. Her reaction was funny. She flustered for words for a bit before finally gathering herself together.

"Fuck me Isabella Swan." And with that I complied. Ripping down her skirt and panties in one swift motion my talented mouth latched onto her clit and succked hungrily. She screamed and arched her back almost as violently as she had while she had been changing. Without giving her time to catch her breath I plunged three finger's into her hole, feeling how tight it was. She didn't have a barrier to break but she was very tight around my fingers. I flexed them a few time's, gauging her reaction before I started a fast rhythm, slamming my finger's into her while still sucking on her clit. Her moans were borderline screams and I could smell how close she was. I snaked my other hand up her body and pinched a nipple while I bit down on her clit. She screamed again as she came. I dragged out her orgasm for as long as I could before removing my hand from her and crawling lesiurly back up her body. She was panting but her eye's were full of joy and lust. Without waiting for any sign of me agreeing she flipped me over and had me naked in less than a second. Blimey. She had that much control already? She bit down on my nipple and I was sure that if it could it would have left a mark. She didn't waste time, quickly making her way down to my neatly shaven crotch. She gave it an experimental probe with her tongue and I moaned. That seemed to spur her on and she started to lick up and down the length of my slit, making me come closer and closer to an orgasm. I could feel the natural heat beginning to build in my stomach, it spread till soon my whole body was on fire. She plunged her entire fist into me, making me scream. She picked up a quick rhythm and then went back to licking my clit. It wasn't to long before I was hurtling down the spiral of an orgasm. I didn't even realise that she moved until I could hear her breathing next to my ear. I wrapped my arms around her and she squirmed.

"Bel..." She started, I rolled to face her.

"Yeah Yuya?" I asked her, gently kissing the tip of her nose.

"Can we go and get something to eat?" She asked, looking at me with innocent eye's. I started laughing. Even as a Vampnoichi Hellfire was still just as greedy.

"Sure thing Hellfire." I said, hoping that she would stay with me for many other hunts as well.

* * *

**There**

**Finally finished**


End file.
